Development of novel therapeutic strategies in myeloma and other B-cell malignancies requires collaborative efforts between clinical researchers and basic scientists. There is a clear need for individuals with skills in patients care, clinical trial design, and basic science principles who can bridge the gap between the bench and the bedside in the conception, development and evaluation of new treatment in these and other forms of cancer. As the principal investigator in this project, Dr Niesvizky is dedicated to further his research activities and undergo further mentored training for his career development to fill this long-term role. In order to attain the necessary skills, the strategy is to follow an educational and research path including: 1) Development and execution of a translational study to evaluate the effect of selected promising agents in the treatment of multiple myeloma under the tutoring of Drs. Bergsagel and Chen-Kiang. 2) Didactic and mentored training in clinical trial design with Dr Scott Wadler, as well as through several institutional resources including the General Clinical Research Center and the Weill Graduate School of Medical Sciences of Cornell University. 3)Development and execution of investigator-initiated clinical trials for myeloma using novel agents and combinations. Dr Niesvizky's research is focused in drug development. Following this five-year comprehensive program, he will attain the independent clinical research skills to work with basic science collaborators to lead a translational research program in drug development and other novel treatments for myeloma. It is expected that this work will significantly contribute to the care of patients with this disease and other B-cell malignancies.